A curable polymer composition comprising an acrylic copolymer having a hydrolyzable silyl group formed by bonding of a hydrolyzable group to a silicon atom has so far been proposed as a coating composition curable with moisture in the air. The composition is of one component type and is excellent in curing workability, and a coating film thereby obtained is characterized by having good adhesion to an inorganic substrate, high hardness so as to be hardly damaged, and good weather resistance, corrosion resistance and stain resistance. However the composition has demerits in that adhesion to an organic substrate is poor, followability to a substrate is insufficient and post-processability of a coated article is inferior, and also weather resistance, corrosion resistance and stain resistance are not sufficiently satisfactory.
On the other hand, in the case of using a fluorine-containing resin for a coating, there is a problem in that treatment at high temperature is necessary for fixing after the coating, workability is not good and a coating film itself does not adhere to any of organic and inorganic substrates. Accordingly, in the case of a fluorine-containing copolymer being compatible with an acrylic resin, improvement in workability and adhesion by blending an acrylic resin having an —OH group in its cure site has been investigated. However since a blended product thus obtained is poor in compatibility with a curing agent (isocyanate compound, etc.) capable of reacting with the —OH group, there is a problem in that, for example, appearance, weather resistance, corrosion resistance, adhesion and other basic characteristics of a coating film are impaired.
Such being the case, JP4-211445A proposes a moisture curing polymer composition comprising a fluoroolefin copolymer mainly comprising vinylidene fluoride and an acrylic copolymer having hydrolyzable silyl group. However there is a problem in that curing speed is slow and adhesion and followability of a cured article thus obtained to a substrate are not sufficient.